


Who's the Lucky One?

by NerdyPanda3126



Series: LBSC Sprint Fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anniversary, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: Luka goes over the top for his and Marinette's one-year dating anniversary, but Marinette doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LBSC Sprint Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978081
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Who's the Lucky One?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LBSC Sprint fic challenge featuring [this adorable drawing](https://bloody-writes.tumblr.com/post/630525146642382849/more-lukanette-before-soemone-said) by [Bloody_no_kissu](https://bloody-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The rules are three 15-minute sprints with 24 hours of "light" editing, although on this one "light" didn't work for me and I ended up adding like 1700 words 😅
> 
> Also, the song I used was [This Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra7MMVEe_s4) by Hunter Hayes

“Rose, slow down! You’re pulling my arm out.” Marinette laughed as Rose’s grip on her wrist seemed to tighten out of spite. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” 

“You’ll see!” Rose chirped back. She skipped a little on the next step and her skirt flounced with the movement. 

“Whatever it is, couldn’t it wait?” She bit her lip as she thought about all the work that Rose had—rather forcefully—pulled her away from. Luka’s anniversary present wasn’t finished yet, thanks to the akumas that had been wreaking havoc over the past few weeks and they were supposed to meet up for their date tonight. She didn’t really have time for whatever Rose was dragging her into. But the iron grip on her wrist begged to differ. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised when the houseboat came into view. Rose marched up the steps, still holding Marinette’s wrist hostage. There was a lot of shushing as they walked up and Marinette heard a distinct, “Shut up! She’s here!” that sounded like Ivan. 

Kitty Section was already assembled on the stage. But their positions were off. Luka was-

Wait. Rose was standing next to her. Luka was in front of the microphone. Did that mean…? 

As if to confirm Marinette’s suspicions, Luka smirked and shrugged as he slid his hand down the neck of his guitar. Ivan joined in on the drums a beat later. Rose pulled Marinette over until they were front and center. 

Marinette’s boyfriend had no right to be that smoldering hot on stage, even in the baggy black sweater he’d chosen to wear with the sleeves bunched up around his elbows and a pink undershirt peeking out. He was hitting the beats with his shoulders until he stopped playing to grab the microphone with the pick still in between his fingers. 

She was too busy swooning to catch the lyrics he was singing—singing!—until Rose squealed beside her. His grin was devilish and he flicked his hair on purpose as he attacked another riff on the guitar. 

" I'm falling more and more every minute and I don't think I can live without her. I go on and on about how I could go on and on about how much I love this girl, yeah. "

He was _ good.  _ She’d never heard him sing before—he hummed to himself a lot, but when she asked if he sang, he always said he’d leave the singing to Rose. His voice had a pleasant rasp carried by his mellow tenor range. It suited him. She felt her smile start to stretch across her face as his eyes locked with hers. 

“How lucky am I that I get to love this girl? I get to see that side of her that no one knows but me.” He winked at her and she blushed before she stuck her tongue out at him. Cheeky jerk. There was a laugh in his voice as he continued. “She’s a one of a kind.  It's a one and a million chance that I would find her hand in mine. It’s crazy I'm the lucky guy, the guy that gets to love this girl.” 

He hummed into the mic before he started showing off, enjoying himself, as he turned to jam with Ivan through a guitar solo. And Marinette was definitely not checking him out when he kicked his foot up on an amp to get into the music. Well, yes, she was, but he knew she liked those jeans on him.

Juleka blew Rose a kiss and Rose pretended to catch it and hold it close to her heart. Marinette’s eyes caught on Juleka’s and she shrugged, smiling, before she disappeared behind her bangs again. Marinette bumped her shoulder against Rose’s as a small thank you for bringing her. 

When Luka turned back around, he went to the front of the stage and hopped off easily. The cord to his electric guitar uncoiled behind him like a pet snake. He was still singing as he walked towards her, slowing his steps to lead Ivan’s beat. 

“My paradise is that bedhead beauty with the sleepy eyes. My best night is any one that ends with her, yeah I swear that I’d-” 

He’d reached her then, and moved his guitar aside on his hip to press his forehead to hers. “I’d trade everything I chase. They could take it all away. Long as I get to love…” he cupped her cheek with his palm, “this girl.” 

Ivan’s drums faded out at Luka’s cue and then it was just Luka, half-singing and half-speaking only to her. 

“How lucky am I that I get to love this girl? I get to see that side of her”—he brushed her hair away from her ear and gave her a secret smile—“that no one knows but me.”

His fingers twined through hers by their side. “She’s a one of a kind, it’s a one in a million chance that I would find her hand in mine. It’s crazy I’m the lucky guy, the guy that gets to love this girl.” 

“Oh, the guy that gets to love this girl,” he whispered the last line before he pressed his lips against hers softly. When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead for good measure. 

“Happy anniversary, Mari.” 

His smile and those eyes, sparkling like the sunset bouncing off the Seine—looking at her like she was his whole world. He thought he was the lucky one. She fell forward into his chest and wrapped her arms around him to hide the happy tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes. She had to dig her fingers into the extra fabric hanging off him to find his lean frame underneath it. It was a soft knit and she nuzzled into his chest, noting absently that it smelled like him. He should wear sweaters more often, she thought, if only so she could steal them from him. 

“You jerk.” She wiped her eyes before she squeezed him tightly. “How am I supposed to compete with a present like that?” 

He chuckled quietly and rubbed her back. “Oh, the song? That wasn’t your present.” 

She pulled away to look at his face. There was a familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. As she glanced around, everyone was watching with knowing smiles like they were waiting for her to catch something. Like they were all in on a joke that she wasn’t getting. 

“But—but the band, and the song and the—you were singing!” 

He shrugged. “I can’t sing a song about how much I love you? On our anniversary?” He unslung his guitar and Juleka walked up to take it from him. 

“I told you she’d be too distracted to notice,” Juleka mumbled. 

“I’m not paying up yet.” He spared a sharp glance and a wicked grin at Juleka before his eyes were back on Marinette’s. “I made you something. It’s been in front of you the whole time.”

Marinette rubbed the knit fabric between her fingers as she thought. What else, besides the band, has been in front of her? Luka’s guitar? But he couldn’t have made that, obviously. There were banners hung up around the stage, but she’d seen those before. There was the usual clutter on deck; maybe he’d hidden it in one of the boxes? But if he’d hidden it, then it wouldn’t be in front of her. 

Her fingers caught on a larger hole in the knitting than the others and she worried at it. It must’ve been a secondhand sweater; machines don’t make mistakes like dropping stitches.

She paused as she found a small knot in another place. Where someone had tried to untangle the yarn, but had gotten frustrated and ended up pulling it as tight as they could instead and tried to hide it. Her brow furrowed. Machines didn’t make mistakes like that. But inexperienced knitters did. Someone trying to make a garment for the first time. Someone who would take the time to learn a skill like that to make something special for an anniversary present. 

She took a step back to look at him properly. In front of her the whole time. She felt her eyes widen. Luka smiled. 

“That doesn’t count. You gave her a hint,” Juleka grouched as she punched his shoulder lightly. But she was smiling at Marinette, too.

Luka smirked before he tugged the sweater over the top of his head. She couldn’t help it that her eyes went directly to the strip of skin above the waistband of his jeans that got exposed with the movement. She tore her gaze away from him and blushed when she noticed Juleka was still watching. Juleka stuck out her tongue in feign disgust. Marinette rolled her eyes and then Luka was encircling her in the black fabric. 

It was baggy on him. It was a tent on her. He laughed as the hem fell down to her mid-thighs and the sleeves flopped over her fingertips. 

“I wanted to make it big enough to fit me, too, so when it didn’t smell like me anymore you could give it back,” he explained as he started rolling up her sleeve for her, cuffing it each time until it was rolled up to her forearm. “I guess I overshot it, though.” His smile quirked sideways and he started on the other side. 

“It’s perfect,” Marinette whispered. She snuggled down into the collar and just barely caught the blush that tinted his cheeks. 

“You would’ve done better,” he admitted. 

She shook her head. "It's perfect because you made it." 

He stepped back to look at her and she struck a pose ironically. His blush darkened. 

"Adorable," he murmured. 

Beside them, Juleka made a gagging noise. Without breaking eye contact with Marinette, Luka shoved Juleka away playfully. 

"I think it’s romantic,” Rose said with a sigh off to the side. 

Marinette smiled up at Luka. “Me too.”

“Romantic or not, pay up, loser.” Juleka shoved Luka back with a little more force. 

"She noticed, though.” Luka's ears were turning red. Why was Luka turning red? “So it doesn’t count.” 

"Not while you were prancing. She was too distracted by your ass in those jeans." Marinette dared to glance at Juleka and she was smirking. Marinette felt the heat creep to her cheeks and hid behind the collar of the sweater Luka made. Oh. That’s what this was about. 

“She’s my girlfriend. She’s allowed to look.”

“Uh huh. So what’s the deal with that?” Through the spaces in the knitting, Marinette could see Juleka pointing at Luka’s shirt. The pink one he’d had on under the sweater. She uncovered her eyes to look at it, but almost instantly disappeared again. 

It was one of hers. From one of the nights she’d spent with him. Just something loose she’d had on at the time that had definitely come off at some point. And apparently had gotten left and she’d entirely forgotten about it. Until now. 

“Are you boinking my friend?” 

“Juleka! Geez… don’t-” Luka sounded about as flustered as Marinette felt. 

“Pay up.” 

“Extortionist…” Luka muttered. 

“Pushover.” 

Marinette ventured out of her temporary shelter. Luka was wincing at her apologetically. She smiled and shook her head.  _ Not a big deal.  _ He nodded and reached out for her hand. His thumb stroked hers gently, reassuringly, before his smile quirked up at the corner. He met her eyes, glancing up at her through his hair, and she caught his idea a split second after he had it. 

“He knows I like those jeans on him.” Marinette shrugged easily and paused for effect. She caught Luka’s eyes one more time and he gave her a nod. “But I like them better on the floor.” 

Juleka choked on nothing and Rose hid her giggle behind her hand. Luka’s smile had turned smug and he pulled Marinette tightly to his side.

“Now if you’ll excuse us, it is our anniversary.” With a final pointed smirk at Juleka, he tugged her towards the stairs that led below deck. 

“Gross,” Juleka mumbled after them. Marinette turned back to look and Rose had flounced over to her and snuggled into her side. Seeing Rose reminded Marinette that there was something she had been doing before. But she forgot about it when she saw Luka at the bottom of the stairs, offering her a hand down. 

When she got to the bottom with him, he pulled her close and kissed the inside of her wrist. 

“Sorry about Jules. She was bugging me about it earlier. I held her off as much as I could, but she made that bet, and I agreed to it because I thought for sure you’d think it was weird I was wearing a sweater.” 

“Well you weren’t wrong.” She’d been smiling so much today her cheeks were starting to hurt. “But then you started singing and  _ prancing  _ as Juleka called it and… I guess I did get a little distracted.”

“Good,” he murmured as he lowered his head to press his forehead against hers. “I like distracting you.” 

Distraction. Rose. Wait a minute. “Your present!” She wailed. He pulled away, concerned, and she hid her face in her hands. “There were like five akumas this week and I didn’t have time, and I really want to stay, but our date is tonight and it’s not finished yet and you made me a sweater and it was so wonderful and thoughtful and you even sang a song and-” 

“I’m sure it’s great, Marinette. Whatever it is,” he interrupted gently. He took her hands away from her face and laced his fingers through hers. “But I hope you know by now that I’m happy enough just to be with you. I know you have a lot of demands on your time. I don’t want to be one of them.” He squeezed her hands. “I meant every word in that song, you know. I’m lucky enough that I get to love you. I don’t need anything else.” 

She reached up to wipe the tears out of her eyes again. “You think you’re the lucky one.” Her voice wobbled and his brow furrowed as he tried to reconcile her tone with her words. 

A watery laugh escaped her before she threw her arms around his neck to pull him down into a kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair, hoping to convey everything she felt through her kiss. The tension in his shoulders disappeared and his arms circled around her. He lifted her against him, deepening the kiss with her before he turned slightly to press her back against the wall. 

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs broke them apart. Juleka pulled a face as she led Rose behind her. 

“Ugh. Can’t you guys at least get a room?” She brushed past them derisively. 

“We can’t if you take it first,” Luka teased back. Juleka didn’t deem to respond, but Rose giggled as they passed. He turned back to Marinette and nudged her nose with his. 

“Tell you what. We’ll go back to your place. You can finish up your work, and I might get to see that adorable little tongue thing you do when you concentrate, which is the best present of all.” 

She kissed the tip of his nose and slid down to touch her toes back to the floor. She bounced up one more time and caught him by surprise with a quick peck at his cheek. “Sounds perfect.” 


End file.
